Defender of the Earth
by ZenkaiPower
Summary: Son Gohan is the strongest fighter on Earth, and this is the tale of his life, starting after his fight with Majin Buu. Beginning with the end of the Majin Buu Saga, this story follows through on the transition from Goku to Gohan being the world's savior that seemed to have been abandoned after the Cell Saga. It follows mainly GohanXVidel, but many DB characters appear along side
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Turning the Tide

The two Saiyans had split up in search of their children inside Buu. For a while now, Son Goku and Vegeta traveled down separate dark passages further into the unknown, wondering what strange sights could they possibly stumble upon now. As he walked, Goku noticed a faint blue light emitting from an all too familiar form- it was Gohan!

"Hi Dad! Bout time you got here" the demi-Saiyan exclaimed.

Goku gave his signature grin, "Gohan! I'm glad you're okay, we need to hurry and find the others though. C'mon, we're getting out of here." He turned to continue his search with his first son found.

"Hold on father." Gohan called out, "I think Vegeta's going to need some help."

_This doesn't make any sense at all_, the Prince of all Saiyans thought to himself, _those were direct hits! _ Vegeta recovered his stance, ready to take on whatever was pretending to be his son, Kakarot's brat, and Piccolo. As the Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and the Namek advanced on him, the wall behind him began to stretch and exploded in blue light. When the smoke had cleared and the light faded, Vegeta saw his rival step through the gap with his oldest son right behind him.

"You did that?!" He yelled at Goku, irritated that the blast had caught him off guard.

"Sorry Vegeta, I TOLD my dad to aim a little more to the right." Gohan explained while Goku scratched the back of his neck apologetically. Gohan turned to both the Saiyans, "C'mon guys, we need to get going."

"But wait Gohan," Goku thought aloud, "what about these two?" He wondered if his son had forgotten that Gotenks and Piccolo were slowly moving towards them.

"They're just illusions Dad, and they only stay around this part of Buu." Gohan answered, "C'mon, we need to move quickly." Just as the mock Piccolo and Gotenks leapt forward to attack, Gohan threw two ki blasts at them causing more smoke than damage and grabbed his father and dashed away with Vegeta following immediately.

"What is going on?" Vegeta barked, "What are you doing here? Weren't you absorbed?"

"I'll explain in a minute Vegeta. Just follow me, we don't have much time." The demi replied. Gohan lead them into a cavern with five pink pods strung up. As the trio neared, Goku and Vegeta recognized the people in the pods. Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and Gohan were all fast asleep wrapped up by the pods' membranes.

"Wait a minute!" Goku exclaimed now confused, "How are you here while you're in this pod also Gohan?!" _My thoughts exactly Kakarot_, Vegeta said to himself.

Gohan smirked before answering, "Buu had caught me by surprise, but I was able to put up a ki field at the last moment like I assume you two did-"

"That still doesn't explain THIS!" Vegeta interrupted slapping a hand on the pod holding a sleeping Gohan.

"I used a multi-form technique I learned from Piccolo," Gohan continued, "I split forms and left one of me unshielded to be absorbed, so Buu only got half my power and my physical appearances. I figured I could see if he had a weakness inside while making him think he'd won."

"Wow, Gohan," Goku smiled impressed, "That was quick thinking. I don't think I woulda come up with a plan like that that fast."

"Of course you wouldn't Kakarot." Vegeta stated, "The only time you ever seem to think is when you try to decide what you want to eat."

Goku crossed his arms and pouted, "That's not entirely true Vegeta!"

Gohan cleared his throat to get both of the Saiyans' attentions. "We can talk about what we think about later. Right now we need to get these guys out of here. Now help me out." Gohan undid his multi-form and the pink pod containing him collapsed on itself. Vegeta nodded and cut the top and bottom cord of the pod containing his son. Goku caught on and cut his youngest son free while Gohan rescued Piccolo. As they were gathering up their quarry, Buu interrupted their escape.

"I absorbed you." The pink demon glared at the three, "Why aren't you in your pods?" Before any could answer he said, "No matter, I'll destroy you now." Before he could attack however, Vegeta interrupted.

"What happens if I cut this cord, I wonder?" He exclaimed holding onto the pod of the good Majin Buu. Buu hesitated.

"Don't touch that!" Buu commanded with fear evident. "If you remove that, I won't be me anymore!" Before Buu knew what to do, Vegeta had disconnected the pod causing the evil djinn to yell in agony and disappear. Everywhere inside Buu, tremors had broken out.

"C'mon let's get out of here!" Gohan yelled grabbing onto Piccolo's pod. Goku grabbed onto Goten and followed Vegeta who was holding onto Trunks as they took flight. Following the steam, the trio were able to emerge from one of the many pores that Majin Buu had. The pink pods disappeared with a noise in mid-air leaving their captives free at last.

"Look Vegeta! People popcorn!" Goku exclaimed.

"What is he on?!" Vegeta exasperated to no one in particular. The three heroes took their friends and laid them down and tried to get them to wake up. When they weren't successful, the trio turned their attention to the new Buu that was emerging from the steam cloud that surrounded it. The Kid Buu put on hand to the sky and a dark red orb appeared above him, and the orb grew rapidly. Vegeta attempted to distract Buu from firing his attack by taunting him, certain that Buu was going to destroy the planet. Vegeta's attempt failed, and Buu fired the blast downward. Gohan saw everything and quickly grabbed Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo.

"Let's move!" he yelled. Goku glanced down and saw Dende standing in front of Hercule Satan. Flying as quickly as possible, Goku swooped down so Hercule and Dende could grab onto him with Vegeta and Gohan behind them. The chain of people flew as fast as they could with the ball of light right on their tails destroying everything it touched. Goku put two fingers to his head, but he couldn't focus, and he said so out loud to his friends. Just as all hope seemed lost, Kibito Kai phased in front of Goku and extended his arm. Goku latched on.

"Are you hanging on?" Goku asked his allies.

"WE ARE! JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!" Vegeta yelled. With that the group disappeared in a flash along with planet Earth.


	2. The Final Battle Begins

Chapter 2: The Final Battle Begins

A lone, purple-skinned, elderly man waited with baited breath watching the scenario unfold through his crystal ball. All the orb did now was emanate pink light as Old Kai witnessed the end of Earth. In the next second, there was a quick noise and a pile of people were standing in front of him. For what seemed like eternity, no one said a word. One of the golden haired men was on his knees punching the grass under him. _We failed. _He thought, _We gave it everything we got, but Earth's gone anyway. _Son Goku stayed like that for a few moments while his golden haired rival fumed pacing in the background.

"Hey Dad, it's not all bad." Gohan said trying to raise the groups spirit, "At least we were able to get out with everyone we could grab in one piece."

"You're right Gohan, I just wished there's more we could have done." Goku responded, getting up. He looked over to where Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo lay unconscious. They would be waking up soon hopefully, and there is a lot that's going to need to be explained to them. Gohan turned to hear Hercule talking aloud about his ability to control the dream he was currently in.

"Why did we save HIM?!" Vegeta wondered to Goku as the group watched the "world's savior" jump off a cliff trying to fly. Old Kai watched as Mr. Satan fell off the cliff, "You can't pay for this kind of entertainment!"

The group's attention was pulled away from the now recovering Hercule by Kibito Kai. "How can he pull himself together so quickly after a blast like that?!" He yelled while staring into the crystal ball. The group came over and saw as planet after planet would explode as the ball followed Buu's path of carnage.

"He's using Instant Transmission!" Goku yelled. Gohan turned aside saying, "He's gonna destroy everything! And with that technique, the whole universe will be gone within the week!"

They watched as Buu appeared on the Grand Kai's planet. "Oh no!" Goku yelled thinking of his friends Krillin and Yamcha, "If he kills any one there, they won't exist anymore! We have to stop him!"

"We can raise our power to call him here to fight us." Vegeta stated. But before the two Saiyans began, Gohan interrupted them. "Hold on guys, we need to figure out what to do with everyone else that's here!"

"He's right!" Goku exclaimed, "But where would you go?" Dende was the first to answer, "We could go to new planet Namek and be ready to use their Dragon Balls to bring back everything Buu destroyed!"

"That's a good idea Dende." Gohan nodded, "But let's just get you guys out of here first." Gohan moved to help grab the three unconscious heroes, but the youngest began to stir. "G-Gohan?" the replica of his father started, his eyes adjusting to light.

"Hey Goten! I'm glad you're finally awake." Gohan smiled as his brother hugged him. "What happened?" said the lavender haired demi-Saiyan, who was also just waking up. Trunks turned and saw someone he thought he'd never see again. "Dad!" He yelled as loud as he could. He ran past Gohan and Goten nearly knocking them over to hug his father. "What happened? I thought you had died!" He said with tears in his eyes.

"I did son." Vegeta said pointing at his halo with one arm still on his son. "But how are you here then?" Trunks asked. "It's a long story son, but I'm here for now." As they talked, Goku walked up to greet his youngest. "Hey Goten! How do you feel?" He asked. Goten let go of his brother and ran to his father and hugged him. "Dad, are you dead like Trunks' dad is?" The mini Saiyan asked. "No I'm not, Goten," Goku smiled holding onto to his son, "See? No halo!"

Before Goten could ask anything else, someone had interrupted the moment. "I can see we're not on Earth anymore." The once-demon king observed aloud. He turned to Gohan, "Was it destroyed then?" Gohan grimly nodded a confirmation to his first mentor. "Come over here, and I'll explain everything Piccolo." Gohan gestured to the Namek.

Supreme Kai ran up to Goku and Vegeta, who were explaining the day's events to their sons. "We're running out of time! He's about to destroy the Grand Kai planet!" he yelled, "We've got to move!" He grabbed Goten and Trunks after Vegeta and Goku told them to go with the Kai. With that, Dende ran over with Old Kai and grabbed on along with Piccolo. Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta began to power up. Everyone but those three Saiyans phased out in an instant. "It's time." Gohan said calmly as Kid Buu appeared before them. "Now who's going to go first?" He asked his two comrades. Goku answered, "I guess we'll do it the old fashioned way."

"Rock, Paper, SCISSORS!" the trio yelled. On the third round, Goku had played rock and the other warriors had used scissors. "Yes!" he yelled triumphantly as he stepped toward Buu. Before he could finish stretching, he heard Vegeta call Gohan's attention. Vegeta put his fist forward. "What are you doing Vegeta?" Goku asked puzzled. "I'm going to see who gets to fight Buu next, because I'm certain there will be a need for that." He answered with a smirk. "Hey!" Goku exclaimed "That's not very nice!"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Gohan and Vegeta yelled together as they kept tying. Finally, Gohan had beat the Saiyan Prince with his fist held out. "Sorry, Vegeta, better luck next time." Gohan smirked. "No matter, I'll probably be the one finishing off Buu anyway." Vegeta sat down to wait for his turn. As they turned towards Buu, they saw him staring. "Don't worry Buu, I'm coming" Goku said beginning to stretch. Buu shook his head and pointed at Gohan. "You want to fight him first?" Goku asked. Buu nodded. "But I won! It's my turn!" Goku pouted. Before Goku could put his guard up, Buu kicked him to the side of the head sending him flying into a hill a few yards off.

Gohan stepped towards Buu. "Ok Buu I'll fight, but that wasn't necessary." Gohan powered up and took his fighting pose. Goku climbed out of his pile of rubble rubbing his head. He saw as Gohan continued to power up, and both Buu and Gohan rushed at each other. Vegeta was thrown back by the force as Gohan's fist collided with Buu's, making the whole Kai planet tremble.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Hi, all! Z here! This is the first fight scene you'll hopefully get to enjoy. One of the guest reviewers asked if I was aware of Gohan's strength compared to Kid Buu's. My answer: Yes, but remember that the strongest doesn't always win, sometimes a fight comes down to luck, cleverness, whoever has your back, etc. With that in mind, please enjoy._

Chapter 3: Earth's Greatest

As soon as their fists collided, Gohan and Buu began to block and dodge each other's attacks at blinding speed. Both of them seemed to be an even match for each other at the moment. Vegeta sat stunned, the last time he had seen Gohan's abilities was against the demon king Dabura, and he wasn't impressed. But this, this was incredible. _Not only has Kakarot once again surpassed me,_ the Saiyan Prince thought to himself, _but so has his oldest brat! Again!_

As Vegeta pondered, Goku stared quietly up at the battle raging overhead. His son and Buu were darting back and forth, exchanging powerful blows one after the other. He saw as Gohan grabbed Buu's head tentacle and punched Buu in the head repeatedly like a speed bag, then throwing Buu into a nearby mountain. Goku knew that Gohan had become strong after Old Kai had fully unlocked his hidden power, but he didn't realize he was this strong. Plus, he got the feeling that his oldest son was holding back; and he hasn't even tried going Super yet! _Maybe after this I can see how strong he has fully become,_ Goku thought; _that is, if I don't see it here. _

Buu had already come back out of his hole in the mountain and fired a ki blast at Gohan, who threw his hands in front of himself to stop it. As soon as Gohan did that, Buu warped behind him and kicked the side of his head sending him flying. Buu fired another, stronger blast in an attempt to injure his opponent; but Gohan was able to recover and smacked it back at Buu. Now it was Buu's turn to be surprised. Buu opened his mouth to eat the blast, but Gohan phased in behind him and grabbed the top of Buu's head and bottom jaw and clamped his mouth shut. This forced Buu to take the full blast, and just as the first blast collided with Buu's face, Gohan fired his own into Buu's back. Gohan used the force of his blast to propel himself backwards and plant his feet on the mountainside right next to the Buu-shaped hole he made a few moments ago. He sprung off towards his opponent. Buu was finally slowing down when two fists connected with his back propelling him further forward until a hand grabbed his foot. Using their forward momentum, Gohan swung Buu upwards. Before Buu could recover, Gohan put one hand behind his other and yelled, "Ma-sen-ko-HA!" The yellow blast hit Buu square in the back and propelled him out of the planet's atmosphere.

Gohan coolly landed near his father and Vegeta. Both Saiyans noticed that he hadn't even broken a sweat yet. Gohan looked at his father, "He'll be back in a minute. Dad, we need to get in touch with Kibito Kai! I may be able to beat him on my own; but if I can't, we need another plan." Vegeta stood up, he had an idea, but he wanted to see how things played out before he set his plan in action. Goku nodded to Gohan and tried to figure out how to contact the Kais and Dende. As he was wondering just how to do that, a friendly voice in his head said, "Knock, knock!" _Not now King Kai, I'm trying to think of how to talk to Kibito Kai_ Goku thought. "Well what am I?! Chopped liver?" North Kai responded. _Oh yeah,_ Goku said,_ you could help me talk to them couldn't you?_ "Gohan! I found a way to talk to them!"

Just as Goku said this, Buu reappeared grabbing Gohan's arm and tossed him at Vegeta. Buu then launched himself at Goku, punching him in the stomach and sending him flying backwards. Gohan recovered before anyone else and began attacking Buu again while Vegeta slowly got up. After landing a punch to the right side of Buu's jaw, Gohan's connected his left fist with Buu's side; then used his right knee to connect with Buu's stomach. Gohan then flipped himself backwards with his left leg to knock Buu upwards with that same leg. He jumped upward and interlocked his fingers, smacking the top of Buu's head with both hands. Before Buu could hit the ground, a purple beam of light blasted Buu from the side. Gohan looked down to see Vegeta lowering his hands after firing his signature Galick Gun. "Sorry, but he had his cheap shot, so there's mine." Vegeta apologized smirking, "Carry on." Gohan chuckled and flew towards where Buu had landed. Buu had just finished re-growing the left side of his body and charged at Gohan for an attack, and they began exchanging punches and kicks yet again. The battle raged on for what seemed an eternity, neither giving in as the other tried to catch their opponent off guard. As this was going on, Vegeta had come up with his contingency plan and explained it to Goku who was now talking with the Kais. If Gohan couldn't finish off Buu by himself, then Goku would use the Spirit Bomb by borrowing everyone on Earth's energy after they had been revived. Using the mental connection provided by King Kai, Gohan had heard everything. He told the group mentally,_ I don't know if any one of us could finish him alone. It's no guarantee that one of our blasts can completely decimate him. Besides, I'm getting pretty worn out; and he seems to always be able to take more hits!_ _I'm going to try to finish this, but begin building the Spirit Bomb! _Though he knew was stronger than Buu, Gohan began to realize that the pink creature could take tons of physical abuse, while Gohan would tire out beating him up.

Vegeta saw his halo disappear, and Goku took that as his cue. "I guess it's official, Vegeta, you're one of the good guys!" Goku exclaimed as he put his hands in the air after levitating a couple dozen feet in the air, "One Spirit Bomb coming right up!" Gohan took a quick glance at his allies, and then smacked Buu into the air with another punch. _Hopefully this will buy some time, _Gohan thought as he put his hands together with one set of fingers curled upward and the other downward with his wrists touching each other in front of him. "KA-" Gathering all of his energy, he turned his body and put his hands at his right side, the fingers on his right hand on top touching his left wrist, his left hand mirrored his right below it. "ME-" Gohan planted his feet firmly into the ground as he saw Buu charging up his own finishing blast. "HA-" Guiding all his energy between the palms of his hands, he thought of everyone that was counting on him. "ME-" As a blue orb of light formed between his hands, he realized that his loved ones were back to life: Bulma, the Z fighters, his mother, everyone, and Videl. _Videl,_ He thought, _this one's for you._ Throwing his hands forward he yelled. "HAAAAAA!"

The blue beam collided with Buu's pink energy attack with tremendous force ripping whole mountains apart and forming a massive half pink, half blue ball of energy in the middle. Buu looked down at his target menacingly, then towards three men. He saw one floating with his arms above his head with two others standing below. One had his hair standing up and was watching the struggle, the other was talking to no one it seemed. This third man's afro-shaped hair was familiar. Since Buu was only using one hand to battle the energy attack, he decided he'd use the other to attack those two. As he raised his hand to fire an energy blast, something inside him started causing pain, so he spit it out. Seeing his opponent distracted, Gohan took his chance pushed everything he had into his attack while yelling. The blue beam overcame Buu's attack and collided immediately into Buu. Vegeta watched stunned as an unconscious and pudgy Majin Buu appeared and landed in front him. Hercule Satan ran up to check on him with Bee in hand. Vegeta looked on, confused. He had wondered how the Kais forgot to take him with them, but he did think it was fortunate now that they did. After all, he did help gather energy for the Spirit Bomb, which was almost ready.

Gohan watched as his attack incinerated every part of Buu that it touched. It unfortunately didn't catch every piece though, as Gohan saw the hand Buu put out to blast his friends with fall to the ground. _Nothing I can do about it now_ he thought as he powered down and went down to his knees; _it's not over yet guys, but I barely have enough to get back up, let alone destroy that last piece._

"It's okay Gohan, you did great." Goku called out, having heard his son telepathically, "Now the whole Earth is going to finish him off! Now get away from Buu!" Gohan got up and limped away heading towards Vegeta, who caught him when he collapsed. Buu was just finishing his regeneration when Goku let King Kai's patented technique fly. Buu looked up and saw the massive blue orb heading straight for him. Realizing he had nowhere to go, he put his hands forward to hold back the blast. Goku felt the resistance and pushed harder. It was a shame such a great opponent had to be destroyed, but everything was at stake here. He said this thought aloud, then gave one final shove as he watched the blue light overcome the evil Majin Buu.

Goku landed as he stared at the trench created by his attack. "It's over." He said to everyone that was listening. He could feel that a great weight had been lifted and he knew for sure that what he said was true. He walked past Vegeta who nodded and stepped aside to let him talk to his son, who had sat down with his back leaning against a boulder. Gohan smiled up at his father, "You did it Dad. We won." Goku shook his head, "No Gohan, I did nothing. It was you that gave Earth time to make their attack, you took most of the hard work, and Vegeta schemed the whole thing. I only helped what the entire planet did." Gohan nodded to his father in understanding. "I hope you don't mind Dad," Gohan said, "but I'm going to take a nap now." Goku chuckled and replied to his oldest son, "Go ahead Gohan, I'll bring you back to Earth while you recover. After all, the world's greatest defender needs to have his strength."

With the feeling of ease that came with knowing all was well, Gohan drifted to sleep, dreaming of the next time he'll see his friends and family again. And Videl. The thought brought a smile to his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reunions

Everyone on the lookout waited nervously for the band of heroes to return. They knew that Buu had been defeated, but no one would rest until all their loved ones had returned. There was a brief noise that grabbed the group's attention, and they turned in the direction it came from. Emerging from behind the wall of the lookout; Goku, Vegeta, and Dende stepped forward. Vegeta crosses his arms while Dende waves both hands in the air, allowing Goku to speak first. He yells a "Hey!" waving with one hand as everyone rushes towards them excitedly. Dende runs over to Mr. Popo and hugs him while the rest of the Z fighters surround Goku and Vegeta.

"You did it, Goku!" Krillin yelled with 18 and Marron behind him, "I knew you could do it!" Chi Chi stood and stared at Goku, not yet really believing that he was standing there. Bulma looked at Vegeta and gave him a thumbs up when their eyes met, since she knew Vegeta wouldn't want to display his feelings in front of everyone.

"I wasn't the only one fighting Buu Krillin," Goku responded with a smile, "It was Vegeta's idea really, and Gohan did most of the fighting."

"G-Gohan?" Videl said and Goku nodded in affirmation, "Where is he?" Chi Chi turned to Goku with the same concern, asking where Goten was as well; Bulma also wanted to know where Trunks was as well. Goku put both his hands in front of him as a "calm-down" gesture as the three women started to rush him. "They're all ok, guys." He stated reassuringly. The women relaxed somewhat to allow him to continue, "We already brought them into the lookout to get some rest. Piccolo's keeping an eye on them to make sure they're well rested. They had a really long day and there's a lot to explain."

Videl turned to the lookout as if she would see Gohan standing there, but instead she saw her father stepping from behind the same wall the first three heroes emerged from. She ran over to hug him as Goku continued to explain what had happened on the Supreme Kai planet. He told them how Gohan had been absorbed, but saved himself and how he helped them inside Buu. He continued the story and told them how Gohan fought Buu, giving Goku the time to follow Vegeta's plan to build the Spirit Bomb and destroy Buu.

"You heard pretty much everything thanks to King Kai, but there is something we'll explain later when the others are awake." Goku concluded. The group never really liked when they knew Goku held information from them, but the trusted him like always and nodded. "That being said," Goku started, "I'm really hungry." Everyone laughed as Dende and Popo led them to the food in the lookout. While the group was heading to eat, Videl came up to Dende with a question, pulling him behind the group which was led by Popo.

"Where's Gohan?" She asked him, border lining interrogating the Guardian of Earth. "He-he's asleep in one of the guest rooms." The young Namek stuttered in response, "Don't you want to eat first? It might be a while before he wakes up." Videl shook her head, "I'm not hungry. Where is he?" Dende gave up and told her where to go. Videl trotted off, following Dende's directions as he recovered himself and caught up to the group that was now taking their seats to eat. Videl knew he was alive, even when everyone else didn't think so. But even so, she had to see for herself that he was fine. Finally arriving in front of the door to the room, she breathed in and opened the door.

She looked into the sunlit room glancing around trying to find Gohan's bed. Finally having fully opened the door, she saw him lying on the bed. He had a few scrapes on him from his fight, but he didn't seem to be seriously injured. Videl slowly walked over to his side and watched him for a few seconds. She began to cry over him, more in relief than sadness. "I was worried sick about you, you big idiot!" She said aloud as she punched the top of the bed next to him.

Videl heard a quiet response, "Gosh, Videl, I really wish you wouldn't cry." She looked at his face with her watery eyes and saw Gohan looking back into her eyes with concern. Without warning, she hugged him before he could fully lean up. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I didn't mean to wake you up," Videl said still clinging to him. "It's ok, Videl" Gohan replied as she pulled away to let him up, "My mom would have been a lot more rough if it was her waking me up." Videl sniffed a laugh while rubbing her eyes. "Besides," the demi-Saiyan continued smiling, "I couldn't think of a better way to wake up than seeing you." Videl blushed and punched his shoulder, "Shut up."

Gohan had fully stood up by then and stretched his arms asking, "Where's everyone at, Videl?" "They're eating in one of the dining halls waiting for you and the others to wake up." She replied, "What happened during the fight? Your dad told us that there was still something to explain, but he wouldn't say what." Gohan looked towards the door, "I think I know what my dad is going to explain, but if he's waiting to say it, it's usually for the best." Videl nodded in understanding. "C'mon Videl," Gohan said as he unconsciously grabbed Videl's hand and started towards the door, "Let's find everyone and get something to eat." Videl's face went red when Gohan grabbed her hand, wondering if he knew he did so, and followed him through the door.

They were almost to the dining area when Gohan was bowled over by someone colliding with him, knocking both him and the smaller person into the wall. "Hey, Goten." Gohan mumbled as he recovered from the impact. "Sorry, Gohan, I told him to slow down." A purple haired mini-Saiyan apologized. Goten started to ask Gohan about everything that had happened after Gotenk's absorption as Gohan stood up. Trunks nodded wanting to know the same. Gohan answered, "There's a lot that happened guys, let's go find everyone and we'll explain it all." The two kids nodded and followed Gohan and Videl to everyone else. When they got there, Chi Chi noticed them first, and teared up at seeing Gohan standing there. She ran over and hugged him, nearly squeezing the life out of him. "Hey mom." Gohan said weakly. After she didn't let go he pleaded, "Please let go, Mom." Bulma came up and helped Chi Chi off him. At this moment, they both heard "Hi, Mom!" and looked down to see Trunks and Goten looking up at them. With that, they grabbed their sons and began crying harder than before.

Goku smiled as he walked up to greet his son, and Gohan noticed Piccolo was standing next to Dende and Popo. "Hey, Piccolo!" Gohan said smiling widely. "Piccolo got here a few minutes ago. We figured everyone that Trunks and Goten should have woken up when he came in." Goku explained, "And I see we were right." Videl looked around the room and asked, "Hey, where's my dad at?" Goku stepped towards Videl, "That's what I said we still needed to explain." As he was saying this, Hercule Satan walked into the room and said nervously, "Look!" With that, the pudgy Majin Buu stepped halfway through the doorway and stuck his tongue out in greeting. Everyone reacted quickly and nearly panicked. Trunks got ready to charge at Buu when Goku ran in front of him. "Easy Trunks! Whoa!" Goku said nervously with both hands in front of him. "It's okay, son," Vegeta spoke up pausing in the middle of his next statement, "He's our… guest." With that out the way, Goku and Hercule explained how Buu was not evil and had actually saved Hercule from Kid Buu. The group determined that they would wait for the Dragon Balls to be useable again to wipe everyone's memory of Majin Buu so that he could live peacefully with people.

Everyone now knew everything, and they were all finally at ease. A few like Trunks and Vegeta were still nervous that Buu was around, but they trusted Goku and hoped their concerns were misplaced. With the explaining done, everyone went back to eating, and after five Saiyans and Majin Buu eating, the lookout's food supplies were never the same again.


End file.
